The present disclosure relates generally to application development, and more specifically, to constructing concepts from a task specification.
Information extraction is the process of extracting data from unstructured or semi-structured text. Information extraction is the basic building block of many enterprise applications including, e.g., regulatory compliance, social media analytics, and searches, to name a few. Such applications require information extraction programs with very high accuracy and coverage; however, building such information extraction rules is an extremely labor intensive process.